


playing cards

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fill, Spooky, hatchetober day 2 - universe, poor lex and hannah <3, this is short but i threw it tofgether in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: prompt fill day 2 of hatchetober - universe
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Webby, Lex Foster & Webby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	playing cards

Lex could remember the dreams she had as a little kid. Dark, cold, and murky, like a lake in the middle of the night. Glowing green and purple everywhere. The woman with brown curly hair and spiderweb scars across her face and neck, seeming to dip under her clothes. 

“Alexandra,” She’d say soothingly, “Pick a card, dear.” She’d lay cards on the table with different dots.

A little hand of hers would reach out and pick a card. Purple, green, blue, red, silver. The woman would smile when Lex would pull the card away with dirt-smeared hands.

“Blue,” Lex would say, turning the card over. “What does it mean?”

“You’re going to help me decide what happens next.” The woman asked as if it was a big game. “Do you remember where we left off last time, Alexandra?”

“The professor put the sleeping drug in Emma,” Lex sat down. 

“Let’s pick what happens next then, shall we?”

Lex never remembered these dreams. As fast as she woke up, they were gone.

Hannah, however, remembered hers. Listening to cryptic prophecies. Two doors, not one. Cross. Bad blood. Black and white. Bad double. It was all she heard on Black Friday, but she knew. She knew there was more than just this. She could see it in front of her. Everything. The cards Lex played with Webby. Each color corresponded to every universe. This was green. She knew it wasn’t good. It wasn’t a happy ending. She didn’t know what universe had one, if any. If there were any happy endings for them.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you read !! <3


End file.
